What happened to my life?
by shippuudenfreak
Summary: Should someone be treated badly for something they didn't do? For something they couldn't control? Should they be treated like garbage set out on the curb to burn? Can they be loved? Ino x Naruto. Mild Swearing, and suggested theme's


ELLO ELLO! How is everybody? Good I guess? I decided to do this instead of my other fics chapter because I had this nagging at me for a looo0oooong time! Enjoy. Any review criticism and flames are welcome. Should it become a full story or stay a one shot?

_**DISCLAIMER :**_

_**I OWN NOTHING!! OR NEVER WILL OF NARUTO!**_

It was night. Not the kind of stay up look at the stars aren't they pretty kind of night. It was the kind of night when a festival is held and all you can see is the moon in it's stunning glory. The streets below were packed with people from other parts of fire country, some were laughing, others held hand walking down the street. Most were eating barbecue or talking with friends. Looking off into the distance on the training grounds were the visible lights of rides: carousels, ferris wheels, bumper cars and more. He sat there, looking out at the sights trembling slightly as the hot steel of sadness who is a bitch took him again. They were all happy. All of them in their perfect little lives. They had boy friends or girlfriends or they liked each other or some shit like that. But what about him? Had anyone ever gone up to him to say anything nice? Anything like " Oh you're hair is cute" or "I think your a very kind person?" Hell no. To them he would always be a demon, always unwanted by everyone and never loved. The tears started tickling down his checks and his neck. The sixteen year old boy shook with grief. _I'll always be a demon, no matter how or what I do. Nobody care! I'm just the orphan that has the evil demon inside him! I'm tired of it!_

For once he thought he could be loved. He always like Sakura But the way she talked to him two long days ago, and the way she always talked to him and hit him, it broke his will. Yesterday she had come up to him all sweetly and flirted with him. He thought...He thought he was actually getting loved for once. Maybe human contact besides Iruka An actual girlfriend then just a father figure would be a nice change. It was all a sham. She talked to him and then told him if he ever got close to her again she would kill him. As if of proof she took out a kunai and laid it ever so gently on his throat. "Understand?" she told him in a soft menacing tone. Of course he answered yes but when he asked why she turned back to him to tell him this:

"Sasuke asked me out and I swear if you mess with him and me being happy, I'll kill you." she spun on her heels and walked away into the evening.

Sauske the bastard hadn't left Konaha all those years ago, striving for power. He had stayed, figuring he had more power right now and the only way he would become more powerful is if he trained. That was two days ago. Two horrible watch your back days of sweating in the cold in your sleep.

He sat there his Head to his knees curled up arms wrapped around his legs gently sobbing. He heard a voice

"Naruto?" It was a soft kind of voice that one might here from a good friend thats a girl or a mother or even your girlfriend. He stopped with his mummers for a minute and turned his head slowly. There standing on the rooftop a couple of feet from him was Ino. He looked at the platinum blond and turned away. He wanted to be a lone. For the rest of his life if need be. He hated everything about his life! What did she want. Was she like the other ninja? Not like Shikamaru or Choji or even Kiba. He was friends with them it just seem everyone else was mean to him for no reason. She walked over gently, her footsteps barely audible over the clatter of the festival, She placed a hand on his shoulder which he shook off and flinched away from when she sat down.

"You know we've been looking for you. Your friends have."

"What friends?! I have no friends! You're all the same to me, and no one cares!" he told her in a voice which clearly showed his aggression. For the first time in a week Ino Looked the blond boy over. He was wearing jean shorts, carpenters from wrangler to be exact and a tattered black shirt, with the faded words that were indecipherable from her stand point. His Hair was in it's normal jumbled mess and he was wearing a pair of New balance 410's instead of the regular ninja sandals.

She understood what happened to him. Sakura had gone into her flower shop to pick up some flowers. She had gotten the whole story from another who had heard the entire confrontation between the two. Kiba. She had bought the flowers beforehand though.

"Hey Forehead who are the flowers for? Sasuke?" To her utter shock and awe She replied " yeah. He asked me out." as she came up to the counter and payed Kiba had walked in and glared at Sakura. She walked out as though she were gods wife and could do anything, going so far to even skipping.

"Kiba what was all the glaring about?" she asked suspicion underlying her voice in deep ripples.

"Sakura's a fucking cold hearted bitch is what she is!" Specks of spit spraying from his mouth as he emphasized each and every word.

"What do you mean?" she asked giving off a nervous laugh. This is were Kiba told her everything.

She couldn't understand. Why would Sakura do that? Of course she liked Sasuke but to do _**that**_ well that was beyond unnecessary. He felt sorry for the blond boy and friend. "Naruto you Have friends! Look at me!" She cried out. The boy looked at her slowly wiping a tear from his left eye, eye's red yet still ready to cry.

"If you didn't have friends would we have gone looking for you?" Said bluntly. " We would have gone looking for you no matter what," She continued "Because you have friends and we love you!" she told him. The blond boy looked at her, his eye's wide with the realization that in some ways more the others he was loved. He just wasn't loved loved. This calmed the boy but infuriated him more on the inside. "**Yes boy! Let anger feed me. Slaughter them all like wheat before the scythe."**

"**no your bad, you made me this way, and I'll make damn sure I never let you see light."**

He, for a reason unknown to him and or Ino, Hugged her like a boy holding a Loved one in need of comfort close. This caught Ino off guard and she blushed at his proximity. She felt some of the last remaining tears fall off his cheeks and onto her shoulders and neck.

" Thank you Ino" He whispered into her ear. "

Lets go enjoy the Festival of leaves! I wanna do stuff and I want you to come along with me." She told him. They got up and he nodded. "Lets go." he said still hurt but was feeling much better. Then he was before. They jumped off the roofs and into an alley walking out into the streets.

"H...Hey Ino?" Naruto asked nervelessly " Could I uh...Walk closer to you?" She nodded. Why not? I mean he was her friend and it wasn't like she didn't have a crush on him. They passed many stands along the way.

"step right up folks try your hand at a game of skill!" cried out the various vendors. One caught Naruto's eye. 3 balls for 10 yen. The grand prize for knocking down all the bottle stacks: a large bear. It was the least he could do for Ino.

"Hey Over here!" he said grabbing her by the hand and taking her over to the stand. He payed the man and handed him 3 balls.

"alright kid give it your best shot." He said. The first ball hit dead center and knocked down the first stack. The second stack went down as well. Finally Naruto threw the ball at the third stack and hit the bottle on top and the bottle on the right. He groaned aloud at realizing that he lost and he would only get the smaller prize of the marshmallow style pillow.

" Tell ya what son," said the old man behind the counter " Because you did a good job and because of your lady friend I'll give the large prize." He took it off the rack to the side and turned handing it to Ino who embraced it. Both were blushing as red as the fires of hell. Thank you was mumbled out.

They walked away From the stand and down the streets, speechless but still red. The familiar scent of food, Ramen to be precise, wafted through the air.

"Ramen?" They both asked realizing how hungry they were. They walked over towards the stand.

"Ah Naruto, and Ino! The usual?" Ayame asked. They both nodded and ate there meal in silence.

"Let's go ride some rides" Ino suggested. Naruto just shrugged and grinned his trademark foxy grin. By Now he had lost all his anger and rage but there was still a lot of pain of his accusations. He had a dull ache in his heart but every time he was around Ino it subsided considerably.

They walked down towards the training grounds turned riding area. Each had there own thoughts swirling about in there head. Naruto silently thanked whoever was up there that he had friends, he just couldn't be loved like a man loves a woman. Well at least not yet. He would show them. Ino on the other hand was thinking of some way to torture Sakura. Death wasn't good enough for her. How could you hurt a boy so naive and innocent and so nice to everyone, Despite everything he couldn't control. Was it his fault that he had a demon sealed inside of him? It wasn't and that made absolutely no sense to her. You had to look past the great and tall cloak off everyone saying: "**OH NO, IT'S THE DEMON BOY! DON'T TALK TO HIM!"** and them giving him the cold shoulder because of what he couldn't control. His friends were friends because they looked past that and started on base level with him, learning the person rather then the feared "**DEOMAN BOY"** which sounded more like something out of a cheesy horror film. She squeezed tighter on the stuffed bear bringing it closer to herself. Why did they all have to be mean to him?

Unfortunately (or Rather very fortunately for her) she turned her head to ask him something when OOOOPS there lips met (mid question). It's not to be said that either of them did not enjoy the brief encounter which they had. Both had melted into the kiss as because it was new to both of them. After about ten seconds they realized they were kissing each other in front of people they new and quickly broke apart for fear that people might start rumors and if untrue could hurt them.

"Sorry Ino- Chan" He said with a familiar suffix which had just slipped out of his mouth before he could stop himself. She blushed and in her haze, post kiss, tripped on a trash can banging her head into a wall and twisting her ankle in the process. "

Son of a Bitch!" She cried out in her pain. Anger was clearly there but it was the kind of anger that was over one's stupid mistakes which weren't always so stupid.

Naruto walked over towards her helping her up. She applied pressure to her foot that she had sprained, and rattled off another curse much like a Vulcan machine gun does round after round.

"I wanted to ride the ferris wheel!" she told him in a depressed mood.

"Now we...I mean _**I **_need to get back home."

"Ino?" Naruto asked gently, "Do you still want to ride those rides?" She nodded and slowly realized where this was going. Naruto knelled down.

"Get on my back." he told her. She sat down gently not trying to hurt him.

"thank you" She whispered right next to his ear. This of course sent shivers of pleasure down his spine rather then of that of deceit, horror Etc. Truth be told he thought he was falling for Ino. The Platinum Blond Ino, the friend Ino.

Naruto carried her quickly to the training grounds. Falling down near the bridge near training ground 7. They started laughing like there was some enormous endlessly funny joke (like the platypus. See god does have a sense of humor. If you believe in him/her...it. I'll shut up now). They gazed out at the water. It's surface twinkling from the moonlight. They sat there for what seemed to be an eternity. Gazing out at the river and it's calm rushing rapids. Finally they got up walking towards the rides.

They walked towards the ferris wheel. Naruto spotted a familiar pink and tackled the blond into a conveniently placed bush. He held his finger up to his pursed lips signaling her to be quite. The pinkette walked past them with Sasuke's arm wrapped around her neck. Ino Shrugged and craned her neck out.

"There gone, let's go. I still wanna go on the ferris wheel!" she said showing her obvious eagerness. She started walking, Naruto followed. They got in line and Sakura passed them. Thinking that his troubles were over Naruto stood up.

Sakura however noticed the other blond, "INOOOOOOO" She called out walking towards her friend

"I didn't think you would come here tonight considering that you didn't have a date." Ino laughed nervously. She looked at her side and noticed that Naruto had turned into a blond girl, ans it wasn't just an illusion, it was the real thing. She had those kind of begging puppy dog eye's.

"My dates right here Sakura." Ino said smiling wickedly.

"See right here" She placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder and laid across his...wait hold on _her_ chest. Sakura stood there in disgust.

"Ino I never new you were gay!" Ino flinched to make it seem all the more real.

"I'm not gay, This is my boy friend!" She yelled angrily.

If you think Naruto was blushing before at Ino on his newly created chest, and the gay comment he was ...She was blushing now. Ino Hit her on the nose. This of course dissipated the ninjutsu. There stood Naruto rubbing his nose.

"You didn't have to punch so hard. I mean...oh shit." He said in that 'I'm fucked and I know it' kinda tone. Sakura stood there. She turned to Ino and told her

"Well be happy with you're Demon boyfriend who can also turn into a girl!" She said in a sing song voice.

"You two can go rot in the pits of burning hell for all I care!" She hit Naruto with her glass soda bottle, in the temple, and stomped off. This knocked Naruto back on the ground, Clutching his face, blood pouring from his ruptured skull.

"FUCK!" he yelled "THAT HURT!"

"No shit captain obvious!" Ino yelled. "let me take you home." she said calmer now. "no" he said. "what did you say?" Ino asked stunned.

"no. I'll meet you there." he replied. "Uh okay."

2 hours 4minutes 6seconds later there was a knock on Ino's Window. She had been waiting for him for a while. It was 10:54 already. Sure it was late but one couldn't be with friends this late? Thats right they were just friends (Insert nervous laugh here). She opened the window for him And let him in closing the door silently. Naruto had a package with him containing a cake. Black forest cake. When opened Ino was surprised at how large it was and took her finger stuck it in the cake and ate some.

She had sad some things which made Naruto proud but... Well here's her mom's point of view:

"Naruto it's so Large!. How did you Do it?"

" I did it my self1" he exclaimed.

"how come it's so big?! No matter We'll have some left over for later then. Can I have some more?"

This all and many things like it would probably upset any mother. She charged into the room and proceeded to beat Naruto with the bear that he had won until there was a frantic

"STOOOOP!!" They both looked at Ino.

"What's wrong with you?!" She asked in a vivid rage.

" you two were...were...but...I heard and-"

"fully Dressed! There's a chocolate cake"she said pointing at it.

"Sorry" her mother said In a low voice. Ino walked out of the room and got some money. Naruto was left there in a stupor between a mom who had just shit can beat him, With the bear he won no less, And now there was Ino saying they were going out somewhere for a while.

By this point and time he was getting quite pissed and trying to get himself focused and calmed. Between the hit's of glass usual people and Ino's mom he was having enough beatings for one day. He walked out of the house Ino still explaining to her mother. was tagging along. I feel for the guy, I wouldn't like that to happen to me.

Twenty-six minutes later the blond haired boy stood on top of Hokage mountain looking into the streets of konohaurge. The smells, the sounds, the gleaming light of the streets for the festival of leaves were at a minimum. The light was soft, the smells were all gone except for the additively pungent smell of funnel cake. The faces of the people he once protected were gone, the people looked liked ants. Ants so easily abused, so easily destroyed. He could be the kid with the water gun, or the gasoline and pack of matches. He was tired of everyone treating him like shit all the time.

"**Not everyone treats you like shit Naruto."** came a voice. He looked around. From the brush emerged Shikamaru, Kiba and Choji along with Ino in lead.

" How the hell did you know what I thought?" he asked.

"remember?" she said softly "I am specialist in mind control so I read your thoughts."

"Why do you care, Why do any of you care? You all h-"

Ino cut him off. "How Can you be so stupid! We're your friends and we love you! Especially-" She caught out and in a low audible whisper not heard by Naruto she finished "-me."

"What did you say?" he asked. "I...I think...That I might just a teensey amount be-" She gulped "falling for you."

This drew shock from Naruto. Almost everyone in his life had treated him like shit one time or another but to hear that coming out of one of the girls that fell for him...was quite frankly astonishing.

" So you like me?" He asked. She nodded

"like like me?"

another nod

"like like like like like me?"

a furious up and down nod

They drew closer together. Ino wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist line and pulled him in close. The boy laid his head into the nape of her neck inhaling her scent. Vanilla. She swallowed loud enough for Naruto to hear.

"Naruto I need you here. You're friends need you. There's something I need to say," she leaned in closer to his ear, "You're really cute, especially as a girl. I've always wondered what it would be like to kiss someone, and even curiouser about kissing a girl. Maybe you could help me with both?" Naruto blushed a mad blush.  
"Yes, I think I would like to help with that." he replied softly. Ino drew away from him and smiled.

"So how do we get revenge?" she asked flashing him a bright smile in the darkness.

"On who?" he asked forgetting about Sakura.

"Why Sakura of course." She grinned

"I think your problem could help us get revenge." he said still blushing at the thought.

"I guess I'm the pervert in this relationship?" she asked.

"What?" he said startled

"You don't think I'd leave such a cute nice boy for all the other girls?" she asked.

"no." Ino cupped naruto's cheek, leaned forward and placed a soft quick kiss on his lips.

"For real?" he asked as her lips departed his.

"Of course."

___________________________________________________________________________________

YAYYY I IS HAPPY I Winneded I Did It I Did It!. It's off my chest.

I think I like this paring! It works. Both annoying to some extent both with blond hair and blue eye's and both excited.

Please review. If you due could you also tell me if you want me to continue this?

Thanx

Shippuuden freak


End file.
